


Affection

by seamistress89



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: He doubts anyone would believe him if he tried to tell. Not like he wants to tell anyways.





	Affection

He doubts anyone would believe him if he tried to tell. Not like he would want to tell. Why would he share something like this with the world?

Maka is wrapped around his torso, eyes closed and hair let loose. She's fast asleep after a long day and their in her bed this time. Normally they would be in his, but her room was closer, plus Crona was staying over. 

Maka had every intention to spend the night with them, but had fallen asleep while a movie played from the DVD player.

When Soul had noticed, he rolled his eyes. The affection in his gaze probably contradicted with the eye roll though. Not like he cared. 

"I'm gonna bring her to bed. You can use my bed if you want." With that, Soul moved to pick up Maka to take her to lay in her bed. As soon as she was laid down,

Soul made sure to take care of her. He pulled out her pig tails, and was about to grab her pajamas when she grabbed his wrist. A bleary eye opened only briefly.

"Lay with me?"

A sigh and a weary smile came from the weapon. "Yeah, alright." 

And that was that. Soul moved into the bed with her. He shucked his shirt, used to sleeping topless and Maka curled into him. He's sure Maka would want to keep them quiet about this. At least for now. So he made himself a vow.

Until Maka gave the okay, he would stay quiet about their cuddling at night.

Sure, the girl was affectionate to her friends, but really? 

Who would really believe Maka Albarn to be the cuddling type in bed?


End file.
